


Playing for Keeps

by pukingmama



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ...obviously - Freeform, Bratty!Loki, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Playing at a little non-con but not actual non-con because they both know what they're doing, Playing with Thor's chest because...yes, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex, Smut and Banter which should have its own tag, possessive!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't do any more Thorki before Infinity Wars, but I couldn't help sneaking in a little pre-Thor.  Expect smut/fluff/banter - it's how I roll. ;)I suppose they're probably somewhere in their teens here, Loki being a few years younger than Thor (and a bit bratty...and snarky), though no ages are given.I also really wanted to address Thor's fabulous chest. So I did.There are actually a few little kinks of mine in here...so that was fun.





	Playing for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't do any more Thorki before Infinity Wars, but I couldn't help sneaking in a little pre-Thor. Expect smut/fluff/banter - it's how I roll. ;)
> 
> I suppose they're probably somewhere in their teens here, Loki being a few years younger than Thor (and a bit bratty...and snarky), though no ages are given.
> 
> I also really wanted to address Thor's fabulous chest. So I did.  
> There are actually a few little kinks of mine in here...so that was fun.

  
Loki lay in his black nightshirt, cosied beneath the covers of his bed, reading a book by candlelight, when he heard the rap at the door. He gave an irksome sigh and let the book fall to his lap; it was just getting to the good part.

“You may enter,” He responded formally and dramatically, knowing full well it was his big lout of a brother returning from his most recent expedition.

Thor threw the door open, full of cheer, holding up the bloodied pelt of a large unidentified animal. “Loki! I am home and I have brought you a gift,” he declared, a few stray bits of matter falling from the fur.

Loki eyed the offering with an extremely disconcerted frown, repulsed by its presence. “Thor, that’s revolting. You might have at least removed the viscera from it first.”

The facial expression was hilarious. “Your gratitude is as boundless as ever, I see,” Thor laughed, unceremoniously depositing the animal skin on the ground.

Loki shook his head with a look of bewilderment, amazed by Thor’s failure to understand why the monstrosity didn’t make him gush with thanks. “Why? Because I prefer my animals to be alive and well or dead and clean?”  
He noticed the crimson seep onto his pristine stone floor and wrinkled his nose at the sight.

Thor hummed quietly to himself, looking around the room. “Use your imagination Loki. When it is washed and combed, it will be made into a fine fur coat and you will wear it and look absolutely beautiful. I shall parade you around -though people will not know that you are mine, as we do…” he said with a careless wave of his hand and utter conviction. Loki raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “…and they will stare at you and covet you, but little will they know that I will be the one to later take you to my rooms and strip you of it…and of everything else.” He gave a firm nod, resolute in his decision.

“Ugh, Thor, you don’t need to vocalise every thought that enters your head, you know.” Loki grumbled, his fingers resting on his temple . “And I am most certainly not _yours_.”

Thor looked unconvinced.

The whole thing did amuse Loki though, and he occasionally liked it when his brother made such possessive remarks. Of course, he despised Thor’s confidence in the matter, he should deny him simply for that, but he did find his proprietorial need somewhat endearing and would, at some point, undoubtedly use it to his advantage.

Thor began to wander around Loki’s chambers. He knew them like the back of his hand, but liked to see if any changes had occurred in his absence. He drummed his fingers on top of some books and picked up a scroll written in an unfamiliar language, looking bemused. He was unaware that he held it upside down.

“The hunting trip was a success,” he said, in answer to a question not posed. “It is good to be in the wilderness Loki, you should join us next time. It makes a man feel…primal.” Thor smiled devilishly and gave him a wink while Loki rolled his eyes. “So impressive was our bounty in only a few days, that we had no need to extend our journey and so, returned home early,” he continued.

“I’m aware of your premature arrival, brother. Did you _bore_ your prey to death? If I were them, I would have been keen to roll over and _die_ , if only to end the suffering caused by your incessant prattle,” Loki offered theatrically.

Thor laughed. The derisory response to his account and musings came as no surprise, in fact, the familiarity of it contented him. He carried on rifling through his brother’s belongings, picking up an odd looking rock.

“This is new.”

“Yes. And it’s very rare. Put it down.”

He replaced it with a shrug. “Anyway, I thought I might surprise you.”

“Surprise me? Ha!” Loki grinned. “Thor, your arrival was known to me twenty minutes ago, when I heard the low din of incomparable idiocy on the horizon.”

Thor chuckled lightly. “And your presence known to me, when I heard the persistent bleat of scathing criticism emanating from your chambers,” he replied in good humour, picking up a vial of green liquid and sniffing it, cocking his head to the side before raising it to his lips.

“Actually, I was quite content reading a -don’t drink that, you big child,” Loki admonished, exasperated. “Stop touching things.”

Thor put it down and sauntered over to the four-poster bed, flopping down gracelessly and prodding Loki on the mouth.

“Can I touch this?”

Loki sighed, but his expression softened. Thor was a complete nightmare, but it was good to have him home. He tried to convince himself that it was simply for the gratification of having someone to taunt, but the reality was that he missed his big brother’s company, his attentions and indeed, his touch. His mouth curled into a small smile, giving up the fight. “If you must.”

“I must,” Thor beamed, before licking a thick calloused thumb and dragging it across Loki’s mouth so that it glistened with spit. He inclined his head, admiring the result; pink rising on thin lips with a wetness that looked sublime.

He held Loki’s chin and edged in closer for a quick, chaste, puckered-lipped kiss and surprisingly (possibly reluctantly) Loki met it with his own. Their lips only briefly touched and Thor imagined that it was how a married couple might greet one another; with casual simplicity. Considering Loki’s youth and volatility, the reciprocated gesture was sweet and quite remarkable.

Thor smiled broadly, lifting the book from his brother’s lap and placing it gently on the floor before taking Loki’s cheeks in his large hands and kissing him more intimately. Loki matched the increased intensity, licking at Thor’s big tongue and kissing him deeply until saliva dribbled out the corner of his mouth and down his chin, wetting Thor’s beard. They broke apart long enough for a gaze; acknowledgement and acceptance.

Yanking his boots off and unbuckling his leather cuirass, Thor revealed his sculpted torso, shadows playing on his muscles by the flickering candlelight and watched as eager eyes drank in the sight of him. He did enjoy being ogled. As much as Loki no doubt hated himself for being unable to resist a good stare, he did it each and every time that he exposed his flesh to him and could tell, just by looking at that hungry expression, that he wanted to touch.

He took one of Loki’s hands in his and brought it up to cup his tit. His svelte brother had always been in awe of the masculinity of his pectoral muscles, unable to attain such a build himself. When they were younger and Loki would occasionally offer compliments without reservation (or sarcasm) he had once told him, “These are so handsome, brother. Perhaps one day, I will fill out like this and you will look at me the way that I look at you.” To which Thor had replied, “Don't be silly Loki, you are perfect in my eyes and you cannot imagine the adoration I feel when I look at you.” He smiled at the memory; what honest and fond exchanges they had once had, his impossible little brat of a brother now driving him mad in a multitude of ways.

Loki looked up at him and held his gaze with an impish smile on his face, giving a firm squeeze on the bulk of his chest with a playful little growl that made him laugh. He then ran a hand over the plains of muscle before worrying Thor’s nipple with a single finger, deliberately slowly and experimentally, as though he hadn’t done it countless times before. The dusky nub dutifully rose and hardened beneath the touch, the tentative gesture and continued eye-contact causing Thor’s cock to swell in his britches.

Thor moved up the side of the bed to lessen the distance, running his fingers through jet-black locks, before wrapping a hand around the base of his skull and bringing Loki’s still wet mouth to his prominent breast.

He curled over him, dipping his head and speaking with a deep honeyed tone. “Will you suckle on my teat like a babe, little brother?”

Loki blushed furiously, hardness rising between his legs, tenting his nightshirt beneath the covers. Thank goodness Thor couldn’t see what the mere suggestion had done to him; he would never live it down. “Such things you say, Thor,” he whispered, stunned, embarrassed, and hopelessly aroused. Nevertheless, he pressed his mouth to it, enclosing his lips around the meaty, tanned flesh surrounding Thor’s protruding nipple and suckled intently; slowly but firmly.

The sloppy, wet sucking sounds Loki made were unbelievably lewd, made more so by the measured rhythm of them in the otherwise silence of the room. Thor was amazed that he had followed his instructions, not biting and pinching, (as was common practise for Loki) but pursing his lips and working his delicate jaw, drawing him in again and again, as though he might obtain nourishment from the act.

With a heavy palm, he gently guided Loki into the swell of his tit on every inward suck, muffling the sound slightly; a gesture that seemed so thrillingly obscene in its, almost maternal tenderness, that he was astounded at being met with no resistance.

Thor ‘mmm’d’, cradling Loki’s head against his bosom with a muscular arm and, with the other, pulled back the bedsheets, slipping a hand up Loki’s silk nightshirt to find him wonderfully hard. Loki parted his legs as Thor caressed and pulled at the lovely curve of his cock, slicking it with the precome that gathered on the tip and hissing at the vibrations caused by the moan it coaxed from his brother.

“Rub me through my leathers, Loki,” he whispered, as though it were a secret. “See how excited you have made me.”

Loki looked up at him, dazed, unfocused eyes under dark lashes, still sucking, jaw moving rhythmically and cheeks pink; he was adorable like this.

Unwilling or unable to break eye-contact, Loki brought his palm to the bulge of his brother’s arousal, admittedly impressed with how it strained against the fabric from this alone. He would have made a jibe about Thor’s over-sensitivity, had he not been equally aroused and had his mouth not be stuffed full of tit. Instead he massaged him through his britches, leisurely though, far more interested in the attention his own cock was getting.

When his jaw started to tire, he removed his mouth from Thor, the taut, now red and raw looking bud, wet and shiny with spit. It looked positively ravished compared to its untouched twin.

A strand of saliva that linked them, broke and clung to Loki’s chin as he started to speak.

“You’re unbelievable,” he sighed.

Thor let out a bark of laughter. “Did my request offend you, brother?”

“Your request, no. The vulgarity with which you made your request…most definitely.”

“You know nothing of vulgarity Loki. My desires are pure. I have always been a considerate lover to you, other men would not treat you so.”

“Is that right?” Loki asked, quirking his lips and folding his arms across his chest, knowing that this must be leading somewhere.

“Indeed.” Thor ran both his hands up the inside of his brother’s thighs giving them a possessive squeeze. “They would take their pleasure from you in any way they saw fit,” he said, digging his blunt nails into the pale flesh beneath.

“Even if I said no?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow, snapping his legs back together, catching Thor’s thumbs in the vice-like grip.

Thor’s voice dropped to a low rumble, a predatory grin on his face. “Especially if you said no.” He pulled Loki’s legs apart again, roughly.

Loki was somewhat surprised by his own excitement at the thought of being at the mercy of another… of Thor. In any other context it would have earned the arrogant fool a kick in the head, Hel, normally even in _this_ context it would, but today his body betrayed his mind.

His cock twitched keenly and it did not go unnoticed.

So that was his little brother’s current mood, was it? Interesting.

Thor got up onto the bed, rose to his knees and moved forward, straddling Loki until his crotch was level with, and less than an inch away from, his brother’s face.

“Unlace me.”

Loki gulped audibly, shocked and aroused by the commanding tone. He apprehensively reached for the lacing on Thor’s britches, tight and strained from the strength of the erection beneath. He undid the knot at the top and slowly pulled the cord through the eyelets one at a time, confused by the unsteadiness of his fingers; he had, after all, done this plenty of times before.

“Pull out my cock.”

Loki eased his hand into the front of his brother’s trousers, lifting out the heavy, trapped length, having to pull back his head to allow it the personal space it needed, lest he lose an eye. He marvelled as it bobbed obscenely in front of his face. Gods it looked angry, angry and drooling from its slit-shaped mouth, only partially visible inside its sheath where it lay in wait for him.

Thor slowly and teasingly eased the foreskin back to reveal the entirety of its blood-engorged head, watching the rapt attention on his brother’s face. He held the base of his cock as he pressed the blunt tip to Loki’s lips.

“Open up,” he smiled confidently.

Loki looked down at the cock at his lips, then up at Thor, then back down. Well now. What to do? He was more than tempted to move in for a taste of that deliciously vicious looking piece of meat, but no fun would be had from doing everything he was told, so Loki pressed his lips firmly together and shook his head vigorously.

Thor should not have been surprised by such a display, but remained so regardless. His stubborn little trickster was really was going to make him work for this.

He painted around the edges of Loki’s lips with the warm, salty viscousness that seeped generously from his prick before nudging once more at his mouth.

“Open. Up.” he repeated, more determinedly this time.

“No.”

“Loki,” he growled.

And, in a moment of boldness, grabbed his chin with one hand and with the other, slapped his cock against Loki’s cheek before returning it to his lips.

Loki was momentarily stunned, the action going straight to his groin. My goodness, big sappy Thor actually smacked him, in the face, with his penis. How…exceptional. His slack-jawed expression allowed his brother at least a little entrance and Loki, returning to his senses, aware of how this was going to play out, opened his mouth further to let Thor rest on his tongue before wrapping his lips around the crown of his rather painful looking dick.

“You see Loki? That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” he patronised, clearly pleased with himself.

He guided his cock into Loki’s mouth by the root and held the back of his head, pulling it forward to meet slow, shallow thrusts. There was an undeniable satisfaction in having this control, and the feeling made him sweat and blush.  
As his desire built though, and it did, quicker than he anticipated, he tipped his head back and started to jut forward faster, deeper and harsher, much harsher, his fist entangling in and pulling at raven hair, his length making its way down the back of his brother’s hot throat until Loki started to choke on him, his hands scrambling for purchase on Thor’s large thighs.

Thor looked down and considered abandoning the whole idea when he saw Loki’s eyes squeezed shut, streaks of wet down his cheeks from the brutal pace. He stilled and began to withdraw shamefully, but Loki wouldn’t let him go. He chased his cock for more, grabbing at his half-clothed buttocks and swallowing him down frantically. Gods, he must want this badly…so, without hesitation, he allowed him it.

The next time Thor withdrew, pushing his brother back by the shoulders to stop him from pursuing him, it was because Loki was going to make him come too soon. Poor thing looked devastated at the loss…he was a little devastated at it himself. He had, however, become reinvigorated by Loki’s eagerness for this new type of play.

He eased his britches down and off to expose himself fully and pressed his cock to his own belly so that Loki had an uninterrupted view of his sac, which he took great pleasure in dangling shamelessly in front of his brother’s face. “Take me in your mouth and tend to me the way you know I enjoy. You will get a reward if you do.” he promised.

Loki liked games he knew he could win. He licked gently at Thor’s large, heavy balls before enveloping them in his mouth one at a time, sucking ever so softly, revelling in the appreciative low groans from above. He ran his tongue between the globes of flesh and sucked on the skin that joined them, before returning to fill his mouth again. He finally lifted off with a pop, smiling, and nudged at his sac with his nose in a gesture to say ‘I’m done. Where's my prize?’

“Did I say you could stop?”

“My jaw hurts.” Loki complained. That would be enough to stop Thor from pressing the matter. His brother’s guilt was such an easy weak spot. Every other time he whinged about such a thing, Thor would do something ridiculously saccharine, like gathering him in his arms, petting his hair and covering him in tiny, soft kisses.

“I don’t care,” Thor said, a smile on his lips, but a seriousness in his tone.

Hmm. This was…unforeseen. Though in retrospect, he had prompted it the moment he refused to take Thor in his mouth earlier. Now revenge was being sought. Perhaps it was better to comply this time.

He moved back in to continue his ministrations.

“You know…” Thor said dreamily, “…if this pleasure we share weren’t such a great secret, I would have you do this to me in front of the whole of Asgard, so that everyone would know exactly where your loyalties lay.”

“Oy…al…ies?” Loki questioned with a cocked eyebrow from between Thor’s thighs, his mouth around Thor’s balls.

“Shush Loki, I’m thinking.”

Loki scowled.

“Yes. In fact… -mmm, that feels good…” Thor continued, pleased by Loki’s efforts. “…I think I would like to take you on the banqueting table in the middle of a great feast. It would surely be a greater feast for the eyes; the lords and ladies watching as I lay you on your back and filled you with my cock. What a spectacle. What a spectacle indeed...” Thor smiled, lost in the fantasy.

His focus returned to the present once more, as he eased Loki’s mouth from his moistened sac with a contented sigh, before clearing his throat.

“Beautifully done…hmm, I promised you a reward, did I not? What will you have?”

Loki smiled sweetly, lips flushed. “Can I fuck you?”

Thor erupted with laughter, throwing his head back, barely able to contain himself.  
“Ah ha ha -Oh…Loki. Your audacity never ceases to amuse me.”

Loki grinned. It was worth a shot.

“I’ll tell you what. You can have a choice: my tongue in your hole or my mouth on your cock.”

“Can’t I have both?”

“Ask again and you shall have neither,” Thor replied, giving Loki a shove.

“Well, I’m assuming that this will, at _some point_ end in sexual congress, so I’d best be prepared for it.” The taunt was bold, too bold, so he was a little relieved Thor didn’t rise to it.

“Arsehole it is then,” Thor grinned, pushing Loki back onto the bed, who yelped when he hit the pillows.

Thor pulled at the criss-cross of Loki’s loosely tied nightshirt, then, with a wolfish grin, ripped the whole thing in two from collar to hem and wrenched it down, exposing milky white skin everywhere but his brother’s wrists, which hid beneath the pooling black fabric, making him look a lot more innocent than he was.  
It made Loki smile inside, wondering why Thor bothered to undo the tie all, if he was to destroy the whole thing anyway; perhaps to shock and impress? Mission accomplished.

Pushing Loki’s knees up to his chest, Thor licked his way down his cock, between his balls and pulled on either side of his entrance, staring at the hot little hole before lowering his mouth to it and running his tongue over its ridges.

Loki moaned. He loved the profound intimacy of this act.

Thor lapped across it quickly and eagerly, like a hungry dog having found something tasty on the floor. The imagery of that amused Loki no end, but when his brother began to lick him open, every so often dipping a taut tongue inside him to widen his hole incrementally each time, it was with the skill of a man, a man that knew exactly what he was doing by way of dedicated practise and an obsession with finding all the things that turned Loki into a trembling mess.

Loki whimpered, his legs dropping across muscular shoulders, as Thor buried his whole tongue within him, torturing his inner walls, his coarse beard grazing the surrounding creamy skin until it was tingling and no doubt red.

“Hold your knees up Loki…don’t be so lazy,” Thor chided, looking up as he plunged into him every few seconds. “My gesture…is a generous one… You would do well…to remember that.”

“I’m in your debt,” he responded, drowsy with contentment.

Thor withdrew his tongue and looked at Loki before wrestling him over onto his hands and knees facing the headboard, despite a grumble of protest. He spread his backside with both thumbs and slowly ran the length of his cock vertically between his cheeks, sliding the underside against him, up and down, precome dribbling onto Loki’s lower back.

Loki’s breath hitched. How self-indulgent his brother was. He couldn’t deny that it was stimulating though; face forward, and thus without a visual, the unhurried draw made Thor feel impossibly thick and long. His hole was getting a good rub too; he could feel the protruding veins and the pulse of Thor’s warm cock against him, throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat.

“Does my size impress you, brother?” Thor questioned, knowing the answer.

Loki reached behind, caressing the hardness that pressed into him, smiling.

“Hmm, an admirable attempt, Thor, but I would sooner stroke your cock than your ego.”

Thor chortled. It was optimistic of him to think that Loki might praise him, but it was worth trying. He reached a cupped hand to Loki’s mouth.

“Spit. And it is all you will get, so I suggest that you are more generous with it than you are with your compliments.”

Loki made a dirty wet sound as he spat a glob of saliva into Thor’s waiting palm.

“Is that all?”

He tried to produce a little more, but all that came out was a slow, thin string that was cut off when his brother removed his hand.

“Very well,” Thor stated, as he slathered it over his cock, subtly letting a drizzle of his own spit add to the wet. “Give me a good view, brother.”

Loki grasped his cheeks and parted them, revealing himself, holding his breath with anticipation.

“Mmm, there it is,” Thor smiled wickedly, giving his hole a tickle with a thick finger. “And no better view have I ever seen. I should like to wake up to that sight every morning.” He could not see the amused smile on Loki's face.

He lined himself up with the tempting, puckered entrance in front of him, allowing only the lightest of contact between them and stilled…

“Ask me for it.”

“What?” Loki burst out with a harsh exhalation of the breath that he had been holding, turning to look behind him, frustration apparent.

“Ask. Me. For. it.” he repeated, punctuating each word with a forward nudge of his hips.

“Absolutely not.”

“Then neither of us will get what we want. Is that your preference? Is your spite truly more powerful than your need for me?” he questioned, running the head of his cock teasingly around his opening.

Was Thor really doing this to him? Right now? He should have called his bluff, there was no way that after all this, his lustful brother would stop at the final hurdle, calling it a night and finishing himself off in his own chambers. He knew him though; he just wanted to hear the words. He swallowed his pride and sighed petulantly, facing forward to avoid being seen and spoke through gritted teeth.

“Can I have it?”

“Can you have what?”

“Can I have…you?”

“Me?”

“Oh for the love of- Thor, can I have your big, fat cock inside of me, so that I might move on with my life.”

Thor chuckled. “Close enough.”

He returned the head to Loki’s opening, connecting them both in a series of brief touches. He did this sometimes, always enjoying the reaction he got; his brother’s hot red cheeks and bobbing pink willy belying his apparent disapproval of such “embarrassing inclinations” when Thor asked if he could give his hole some “little kisses with his cock,” the mouths of their bodies meeting for something that sounded rather innocent, but, in reality, couldn't have been any less so.

But now was not the time.

As a courtesy, he pressed the tip of his erection inside a few times, giving Loki a couple of prods to open him up and spread the spit and precome around. Finished with all the preparation he was willing to give, he pushed the rest of the head into the moist heat. They both groaned.

Loki dug his fingers into the sheets underneath him. He squirmed as Thor began to fill him with his sex, his hole quivering with the stimulation of its girth. It was a rough drag without oil, but the increased rasp within him lit up his nerve-endings, making him cry out.

“Ah -Th-Thor.”

Thor pushed Loki’s shoulders into the bed, his hand moving up to his neck and grasping on his hair with a tug that caused a hiss. With the other hand, he continued to feed his cock inside, letting out a steady breath when fully seated.

Loki reached behind to dig his fingers into his brother’s taut buttocks, encouraging him to move. He considered that it was only when he was full of Thor that he realised how empty he often felt without him; a missing piece of the puzzle. What a sentimental thought. Though shamed, he spread his legs a little more in an act of need that must have appeared humiliatingly desperate.

Thor withdrew almost completely before pushing in again with a drawn out moan, slowly but achingly deeply, a jolt of his hips at the end forcing him as far in as he could go. Loki whined into the pillow and he could feel his brother’s palm sweat against his neck.

Thor continued this drawn out pace, rocking into Loki filthily, each deep, heavy roll provoking a low, guttural grunt from them both; not entirely surprising for him, but uncharacteristic of Loki. As a result, their coupling seemed almost animalistic in its nature and Thor felt the thrum of arousal as he imagined his little brother as his chosen mate. This pace could not last.

He didn’t lose the depth, but increased the speed of their sex, now latching both hands on Loki’s hips, thrusting inelegantly. It was during such an unruly thrust that Loki let out a loud, shaky cry. That was it, the sweet spot, the beginning of the end.

He hauled Loki up from the pillows toward him, cock still buried deep, so that his back was flush against his chest and fucked up into him, lifting him to compensate for the difference in height. He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright and pulled at his cock with the other. Lowering his mouth to the flawless neck before him, he bit down hard, earning him a sharp gasp.

His voice now husky with exertion and lust, he ground out what he could against his ear, amid rough internal shoves.

“I am…the only one…who can offer you this…satisfy you...in such a way.”

Loki began to whimper.

“Do you still imagine…that you are not mine?…” Thor continued, panting, sweat running into the hollow of his neck, blue eyes sucked into black pupils. “…That you…do not belong…to me?”

Loki’s eyebrows knotted together, his mouth agape as he sucked in as much air as his lungs would allow. He was so close, Gods he was so close.

“Answer me!” Thor growled.

Loki reached his arm back to pull Thor’s head in close, haphazardly clutching and stroking at his scalp under blond hair, before turning and catching his eye, smiling, expression somewhere between delirium and ecstasy. It must have been, as he told him exactly what he wanted to hear without hesitation.

“I am yours, Thor,” he breathed. “I am…yours.”

Genuine or not, at this point Thor didn’t care, nor did he now care for this play for dominance. He wanted to kiss him and be kissed in return. Loki wouldn’t like it; marring the height of this raw sexuality with something so tender, but it didn’t matter at this point; as much as his brother may prefer the contrary, Thor would always be more aggressive in his love than in his lust.

So he kissed him affectionately, craving his warm mouth, his soft lips, his acceptance...and he felt him kiss back. His hand worked Loki’s cock with renewed passion and he could feel him begin to tremble in his arms, his heart beating wildly in his chest. High moans built and built, peaking against his mouth before being replaced by a shuddering sob as his brother finally climaxed, squirts of come spraying in bursts and trickling down his fist.

He looked at Thor through lidded eyes and whispered against his mouth: “I love you.”

And with that, Thor came with a low whine at the back of his throat, a flood of ejaculate surging into Loki, covering him inside. He pushed up into him, marking him as deeply as he could, burying his head into his shoulder until the flow dwindled.

They held each other weakly for several moments once both of their climaxes had come to an end, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Thor’s softening cock fell from Loki and a little semen trickled out of his puffy hole. There would be more to follow, a lot more…but not right now. They both flopped down bonelessly onto the bed, catching their breaths.

Thor smiled with contentment. “Can I spend the night?” he asked once his panting had subsided.

“I am _yours_ aren’t I? You can do what you like,” Loki smiled back, still trying to catch his breath.

“I would rather have your permission.”

“In that case, mop up all that animal gore and I'll think about it. You can do it naked if you like, I know it is your favourite state of dress. I’ll watch you and if I like what I see, I will happily welcome you to my bed.”

Thor chuckled. “Where’s the mop?”

He wanted to comment on Loki’s earlier admission, to ask him if he meant it: 'I am yours...', though he feared that he would try and take it back, or dismiss it. Perhaps it was better to accept it as truth, or at least the truth of a moment. He sighed. How he hung on to his brother’s every word, how much he wanted him, how desperately he sought his love.  
He could have laughed at the realisation that he had it all wrong: it was he who belonged to Loki.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Initially, I wanted to write Thor being a bit more forceful, but I'm just a big sap who likes my Thor to be a bit of a teddy bear. He does, at least, give it a shot. He is a bit kinky with some of his requests though, but I imagine he would be...in the loveliest way. I mean...giving Loki's hole kisses with his cock? *facepalm*
> 
> I'm hoping that the "I love you" wasn't too inappropriate. It's fluffy, even for me and I loves me some fluffs. Call it the throes of passion or whatever, but I'm going to stand by that line dammit. *standing firm*
> 
> Also, I write a lot of unnecessary banter and stuff. I do this because it's fun, not because it's essential to the plot (What plot?! I hear you ask). Yeah so, sorry about that. The tangents, the tangents. What was the green liquid Thor picked up? Love potion? Was the indecipherable scroll Asgardian fanfiction? Who knows?! Who in fact cares?!


End file.
